


Say You Won't Let Go

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Sometimes getting out of bed really is the last thing you need to do and it's the best thing ever.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Song on loop: [Say You Won’t Let Go, by James Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/track/5uCax9HTNlzGybIStD3vDh?si=ZXQPNOFkTfSENcgx9vZ4PQ)
> 
> Thanks to Stacy for [prompt #5](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts): **“I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”**  
> 

Oikawa’s alarm blared annoyingly, rousing him from slumber. With a grunt, he tried to roll over to turn it off but a decidedly heavy body kept him pinned. “Bo-chan, we need to get up,” he protested, pushing at the mass of muscle snuggled practically on top of him. Now that he was conscious, he had no idea how he’d slept without getting truly smothered. 

Instead of moving away, Bokuto cuddled closer, burying his nose into Oikawa’s hair. “I don’t wanna get up-you’re comfy,” he whined in his ear.

Sighing, Oikawa ruffled the bedhead in his face. “At least let me turn off the alarm,” he tried to reason. 

“No, you’ll just get up then,” Bokuto complained, tightening his hold. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “So you want to lay here and listen to that siren call?”

“Better than you escaping.”

“I won’t escape, you big doof.”

“Promise?” Bokuto asked, raising his head just enough to meet Oikawa’s eyes. 

“I promise,” Oikawa repeated and meant it. 

Sure, he had a ton to do that morning but Bokuto wasn’t usually one to laze about in bed. If he wasn’t springing up right away, he truly needed the closeness and Oikawa wouldn’t deny him. 

“Ok,” Bokuto agreed, releasing his hold, though he followed Oikawa as he rolled over to grab the phone. Once it was silenced, Oikawa was encased in a backward bear hug, Bokuto’s face pressed against his back. 

He settled against his pillow again, stroking the strong forearm that held him close. “Bad night?” he asked quietly. 

“No, I just miss you,” Bokuto said, laying a gentle kiss to the base of Oikawa’s neck. 

“Then, if that’s the case,” Oikawa said, turning to face him, “let’s make sure we get a lot of each other, hmm?” He leaned in, pressing his lips to Bokuto’s in a soft, gentle kiss, his hand settling on the other man’s cheek. 

Bokuto leaned into it, eyes slipping closed and pulling Oikawa closer. The kiss deepened then, and Bokuto rolled over to cover Oikawa with his body from head to toe. When they parted for breath, Bokuto’s eyes were brighter, a smile on his face as he said, “I love you lots, Tooru.”

“I love you lots, too, Kou,” Oikawa replied, then pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
